thethingrevivalfandomcom-20200213-history
Items
This Wiki Page refers to items that are found ingame. Items are scattered around the map in the start of the game. The Thing cannot use items in Thing form, however in Marine form, like every Marine, it can use items. Flamethrower Obtaining There is one flamethrower that is spawned at a random location in each of the maps. Details When picked up, the flamethrower replaces the default weapon as long as it remains in a marine's inventory. The flamethrower is very effective in terms of damage against The Thing, but does very poor damage against marines. The flamethrower must be in'' engaged mode before the player is allowed to shoot it. Hitting 'F' will put the flamethrower in ''engaged mode, however when the flamethrower is activated, it slowly consumes fuel. A player with a flamethrower cannot '''sprint, but will be able to when the flamethrower is dropped. '''Ammunition Ammunition is required, and when the flamethrower is equiped a bar at the bottom of the screen appears labelled, "Fuel." Fuel is non-renewable by any means and therefore must be used with caution. Players with the flamethrower must take on an important role and use this weapon to support their team. Additional It is considered wasteful to use a flamethrower on a marine as it does less damage than the default rifle and wastes limited fuel. The Thing cannot pick up the flamethrower in Thing form, but can in Marine form. You may drop the Flamethrower if holding it by using the hotkey 'Q' Grenades Obtaining There are ten grenades spawned in random locations on each map. Eight are spawned on the map, while two are consistently spawned in the EVAC ship. (See EVAC Ship for details.) Details Damage done by the grenade depends on the distance from the explosion to the target. A grenade that is thrown in a close proximity to a Marine will be fatal to said Marine, while The Thing can lose up to half of its maximum health. Any exploding grenades in a close, but not fatal range can still do substantial damage. If an explosion is far away from the target, Marines can take a small hit, but The Thing will be barely affected. From close to far range, the target, if hit by an explosion, is slowed down to 50% movement speed for a couple of seconds. To throw a grenade a player can hit 'G'. The player must then left click the area they wish to throw the grenade. There is a 3.5s countdown once the Throw Grenade order has been issued. Ammunition A grenade is a one time use item, and once activated will detonate and discard itself from a player's inventory. There are currently no ways to renew grenades so it is critical to use them effectively. A player can view the number of grenades they have by looking at the bottom right of their screen where the inventory is located. Additional It is possible for a Marine to hold onto the grenade and die, so once a grenade is activated it is critical to throw it quickly. If a Marine does explode with a grenade in its hand, those around him will also suffer damage, including Thing, Allies, and Enemies. Medkit Obtaining Medkits are randomly spawned among each map as a floating cube. Details Once obtained, players can use Medkits to heal by selecting the Medkit and left clicking the desired target. A player can choose to heal themselves, or heal another Marine. Once used, Medkits boost health regeneration for approximately ten seconds. Marines who have not started to regenerate due to the health regeneration delay (of 10s after taking damage) will not experience the boost until the regeneration starts. It is recommended that Medkits only be applied once there is current health regeneration because it is possible to waste a medkit's duration by applying it early. A Medkit heals a substantial amount of health, at maximum healing the player 75%. A Medkit's regeneration effect is cancelled permanently if the player takes any '''damage while under its effects. '''Ammunition A Medkit is destroyed once used. There are currently no ways of regenerating or reproducing Medkits so it is wise to use them only when required. Additional Note: A player can not use a medkit on The Thing (in Thing form) and The Thing cannot carry items proving it is impossible to use them while in Thing form. Radio Obtaining Two radios are currently the maximum number able to be spawned randomly on a map. Radios cannot spawn on the EVAC Ship. Details When obtained, the Radio can be used a form of communication between two players anywhere on the map. A player with a radio can be identified by a red glow beneath their feet. In The Thing, players can only chat while nearby, but the Radio helps negate this. A Radio takes up one slot in a player's inventory. The Radio, when used, will make the message sent to the other radio appear above it. This message will be slightly faded compared to a normal message. If a player is holding a radio and a message is sent to them, the message will appear above the marine, above where a normal message would appear. To activate the Radio and use it, follow the steps below. #Obtain a Radio. #Type '>'. #Type the rest of your sentence. #Hit 'Enter'. #Wait for a response! Ammunition Radios cannot be destroyed, and can be used indefinitely. There is currently no way to produce a third radio. Additional ''' A Thing who wants to limit communication of the Marines can hide the radio in a corner to replace the act of destroying it. A player can obtain both radios but this is viewed as pointless. Molotovs This page needs contribution! Please contribute to the information on this page! '''Obtaining Molotovs are glowing fiery items that spawn in random locations around each given map. Details A Molotov can be thrown by a Marine similar to a grenade but the effects are different. A Molotovs initial damage is limited compared to the grenade, but after detonation the Molotov leaves a ball of fire behind. This ball of fire lasts for a limited amount of time. If any target enters the area affected by said ball of fire, they will take damage per second. After the duration of the Molotov wears off, it is rendered gone and unusable again. Molotovs currently take up one inventory slot. Ammunition Molotovs are a one time use thing. Once a Molotov is thrown, there is no way to retrieve it. There is currently no way to redeem, recreate, or produce more Molotovs than the amount spawned initially on load up of a map. Additional Molotovs affect both Marines and The Thing at the same rate of damage (Subject to change). Riot Shield Obtaining There is one Riot Shield that is spawned at a random location in each of the maps. Details A Riot Shield, upon being picked up, automatically equips to the player's marine. The Riot Shield item provides passive statistic changes to the marine holding it. The wielder moves (x) amount of times slower than the standard walking speed of a marine. When stimming, the wielder moves (x) times slower than usual as well. In exchange for the speed reduction, a marine owning the Riot Shield will take 50% less damage when attacked by The Thing. In addition, explosions from items such as grenades also deal 50% less damage making the Riot Shield the perfect defensive tool. However, things that do not affect the Riot Shield include bullets from marines, or any source of fire including the flamethrower or molotovs. Ammunition The Riot Shield cannot be destroyed, and can be used indefinitely as there is no source of harm that can come to it. There is currently no way to produce a Riot Shield. Additional The Riot Shield is still under heavy development and all information is subject to change. The Riot Shield and the Flamethrower, together, make a powerful combination. The Riot Shield can be quickly dropped using the hotkey 'Q'. Infrared Goggles Obtaining There is one Riot Shield that is spawned at a random location in each of the maps. Details The Infrared Goggles, upon being picked up, will apply its passive benefit to the marine holding it. While worn, the marine will be able to detect thermal lifeforms under the ground. If The Thing is burrowed nearby, the marine will reveal the Thing and the Thing will be seen by all nearby marines. Once the Thing moves away from the Goggles' holder, it will remain undetected. Ammunition The Infrared Goggles cannot be destroyed, and can be used indefinitely as there is no source of harm that can come to it. There is currently no way to produce another pair of Infrared goggles.